


Track 11

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [48]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friendship, Gen Work, Gender or Sex Swap, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 42.1] La historia secreta detrás de la voz femenina en Geisterfahrer.





	Track 11

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero a mí siempre me intrigó de quién se trataba en esa canción, así que le di la versión que más se acomodaba a mi serie.

**Track 11**

A base de escribir unas líneas entre conciertos y otras en momentos robados al sueño, Bill completó una canción más que presentó a las juntas de planeación del disco, y que de momento ostentó el número once en la pila de papeles que David se encargó de agrupar por medio de un clip.

Durante los siguientes meses de gira, presentaciones en vivo, entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y demás compromisos laborales para la banda, Bill hizo suya la tarea de corregir las letras, ampliando líneas, eliminando otras, tarareando unas cuantas para darles ritmo, y cuando eso fallaba, despertando a Tom a la hora que fuera para que con su guitarra le inventara una melodía provisional que le sirviera de inspiración.

Con una temática futurista en mente, Bill se pidió por internet de una tienda especializada en papelería una libreta de tapas duras que en la portada llevaba la imagen de una galaxia en expansión, y dos bolígrafos, uno en azul para los borradores y rojo para las correcciones, lo que le acarreó la burla de Tom durante las primeras semanas porque le recordaba a una maestra de química con la que por su falta de atención en clases y actitud belicosa por poco habían reprobado su materia, pero que después se convirtió en parte del ritual al que acabaron por acostumbrarse.

Para Gustav, quien ya había pasado por tres situaciones similares con cada disco que lanzaban al mercado, esa faceta de Bill no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

De experiencias pasadas había aprendido de sus errores, como nunca de los jamases tocar su libreta o sus bolígrafos, aunque fuera sólo para moverlos un centímetro de su lugar, porque Bill se daría cuenta y los acusaría de provocarle bloqueo de escritor. Mismo caso para interrumpirlo mientras se encontraba escribiendo, con la pluma en la mano o la libreta abierta, y a veces incluso si lo atrapaban con la mirada perdida y canturreando para sí.

Ya que su proceso creativo difería por completo al del menor de los gemelos, no que por ello fuera más racional, ya que Gustav adoraba aporrear la batería por horas sin ton ni son hasta dar con una melodía que la casara a la canción en turno, éste se mostraba comprensivo la mayor parte de las veces, aunque no siempre…

No cuando Bill le echaba la bronca a Georgie por “pisar demasiado fuerte y sacarlo de su estado zen”, lo que provocó que entre los dos estallara una pelea monumental donde salieron a relucir rencillas pasadas.

Encerrados en el autobús y en medio de una gira de verano por USA, fue el turno de Tom en intervenir como mediador entre ambas partes y convencerlos de que sí, el otro era un tozudo de lo peor, pero que no valía la pena llevar una tontería al extremo de la tercera guerra mundial (de nueva cuenta por alemanes), así que los convenció de enterrar el hacha de la guerra y proseguir con su vida.

Entre una y otra cosa, 2008 llegó a su fin y en enero David los volvió a citar para reunir cualquier fragmento de canción sobre el que hubieran trabajado durante las vacaciones y del que tuvieran una corazonada de que pudiera funcionar.

Cada uno mencionó un par de melodías, no así Bill, que depositó su cuaderno sobre la mesa, plus las veinte hojas sueltas que David había juntado antes con un clip, y declaró muy ufano que había escrito cuarenta letras de canciones terminadas y veintisiete en proceso, “pero esas sólo por si acaso” según sus propias palabras, y que le hicieron merecedor de un par de silbidos de admiración.

Entre compromisos menores y un itinerario más relajado, pasaron a la parte no tan divertida de seleccionar y desechar, lo que redujo el número de letras a la mitad y del cual todavía David esperaba que eliminaran unas cuantas más.

—Debe ser porque yo las escribí, pero todas me parecen geniales —dijo Bill, repasando una vez más la lista de canciones. Algunas ya con nombre y otras sólo referidas como Track y un número al azar.

Conforme fueron transcurriendo los meses, las canciones se fueron afinando hasta que un par de ellas pasaron a la lista de finalizadas, y David lanzó al aire una fecha tentativa para lanzar el disco en verano… que luego se recorrió a agosto… y septiembre… y terminó en octubre debido a contratiempos que se escaparon de su control y de la banda.

De cualquier modo, casi un año después de que Bill comenzara con su labor de escritura, y cuando el verano estaba por comenzar, fue que éste dictaminó que al Track 11 en el que habían invertido bastantes horas de su tiempo y esfuerzo le faltaba un detalle crucial.

—¿Y eso es…? —Inquirió Tom, que a base de tocar esa canción por varias horas a lo largo de la semana le había terminado por coger manía y un poco de asco.

—Es esta parte, mira —golpeó con el dedo índice cinco líneas de texto que quedaban entre la segunda y la tercera repetición del estribillo—. Siento que la versión que hemos grabada carece de ese _algo_ especial, y no logro descifrar de qué se trata.

—Déjame ver —pidió Gustav la hoja y leyó el fragmento que según Bill era motivo de conflicto.

En su opinión, aunque le pesara admitirlo, el Track 11 le resultaba incómodo por la temática. Originalmente concebida en alemán y después traducida al inglés, esa canción tenía tintes depresivos que superaban y por mucho a otras melodías de discos pasados, y porque hablaba de suicidio y morir para reencontrarse con el ser amado, era que seguido al final del día de tocarla sin parar, lo único que le apetecía eran mimos de Georgie y la confirmación de que el mundo no era un lugar tan triste en el cual vivir.

—Es curioso que no se llame Geisterfahrer, ¿no? —Señaló la palabra que se repetía una par de veces a lo largo de varias líneas—. Después de todo, ese volantazo que da es sinónimo de muerte. De alguna manera se confirma que el conductor lo es.

Bill mordisqueó la pluma roja con la que hacía las correcciones. —Ahora que lo dices… eso tiene coherencia. Será cuestión de comentarlo con David, pero sí. Escríbelo, anda —le tendió el bolígrafo, y con gran pesar Gustav apoyó el papel sobre la superficie más cercana y tachó Track 11 con dos rayas en forma de cruz y escribió en su lugar Geisterfahrer.

«Geisterfahrer: El conductor suicida», paladeó esa palabra que acuñada en el idioma alemán no tenía lugar a segundas interpretaciones con su significado.

Para la versión en inglés que ya estaba trabajada hasta la mitad, Bill se cuidó bien de matizar la imagen mental que podría generarse en las fans, así que la titularon Phantomrider, que guardaba relación con su versión en alemán pero a la vez no era tan explícita y David les dio luz verde por haber previsto un problema obvio y de paso haber dado con la solución en uno.

La anécdota pasó sin pena ni gloria a lo largo de los dos siguientes meses, y durante ese lapso el anteriormente llamado Track 11 quedó en el olvido bajo otras canciones con más oportunidad de llegar a la selección final para el disco. Excepto que…

—Vamos, Bill —le insistió Tom a su gemelo una de las tantas veladas en que se habían quedado hasta tarde trabajando en el estudio y éste se negaba a retirarse por la noche—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: A esa canción le falta algo, y si tú no sabes qué es, mucho menos vamos a saberlo nosotros.

—Si tan sólo pudiera pensarlo un poco más… —Se aferraba Bill a golpetear la hoja de papel con su pluma roja, y en consecuencia, alrededor del párrafo problemático un halo compuesto de puntos color sangre destacaba la razón de su frustración—. Porque me niego a soltar esta canción que por lo demás es perfecta para el disco y para el tema que le va a juego.

Gustav no se inmiscuyó en ese asunto, pues con las fechas encima y David respirando sobre sus nucas, tenían las semanas contadas para presentar la maqueta final del disco y con ello el setlist de doce canciones para el disco regular (en realidad veinticuatro si contaban las versiones en alemán e inglés), más cuatro extras para la versión Deluxe, y no estaban para desperdiciar el escaso tiempo con el que contaban y que de paso daba la impresión de escurrírseles entre los dedos al doble de la velocidad estimada por ellos.

—Pero es Bill tiene razón —dijo Georgie en el camino de regreso a la casa donde vivían todos. Ella conducía y Gustav era su copiloto, mientras que los gemelos iban a hacer una parada en otro sitio y para ello viajaban en el vehículo de Tom—. Esa canción es perfecta para el disco.

—Está decente, y lo admito, con ese inicio que va en crescendo y culmina en el coro tiene potencial, pero…

—¿Pero? —Le presionó Georgie, quien para nada había pasado por alto que Gustav tenía sus problemas con la canción.

—Esa letra es… —Gustav tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos y miró a la ventanilla—. No tengo nada en contra de esas historias de amor dolido por las que Bill siente tanta debilidad. Si así fuera, Totgeliebt me resultaría igual de molesta, pero al menos en ese caso se refería a una relación fallida. Todas esas alusiones a la muerte eran por un noviazgo que se fue a la mierda y yada yada. Era casi lindo cuando tienes diecisiete años y te va la onda emo, pero no cuando tienes veinte y directo hablas de suicidarte por la persona que amabas. Es… aberrante. ¿O es que estoy exagerado y tomándolo muy a pecho?

—Es tu interpretación —dijo Georgie eludiendo su pregunta retórica—. Además el enfoque es reencontrarte con esa persona a quien tanto quisiste y que ya no se encuentra más a tu lado.

—Vale, ¿pero dando una vuelta brusca al volante y matándote en el proceso? —Gustav bufó—. ¿Qué clase de mensaje retorcido es ése? Es decir, ¿es lo que como banda queremos transmitirle a nuestras fans?

—No es para tomarse literal.

—Ya, pero ¿entonces cómo? Porque admito que da unas imágenes mentales preciosas con las estrellas cayendo por un lado y un beso a contraluz, pero el resto es tétrico como mínimo. Y es que… —Gustav tragó saliva—. No sé si podría conectar con la letra a un nivel personal.

—Mmm…

—No te ofendas. Si murieras de pronto, apenas si podría soportarlo, pero ¿suicidarme? ¿Así sin más?

—El concepto de la canción es morir y reencontrarte con tu gran amor al otro lado, Gus. No tiene por qué ser racional. Y no —suspiró—, no me lo tomaré a mal. Haría lo mismo si eres tú quien fallece primero que yo.

—¿Y te parece una acción normal? Porque francamente, me daría pavor no ser la persona de la canción, sino topármela por la Autobahn en el momento exacto en que decide volcarse, y quién sabe, llevarse a no sé cuántos vehículos consigo a una muerte directa.

—No es para tomarlo tan literal, caray, que le quitas todo el romanticismo —gruñó Georgie—. Admito que Bill embellece de más el suicidio, pero no es para tanto. No es como si esa canción fuera a provocar una oleada de accidentes automovilísticos por su mera existencia. Y de cualquier modo, ¿qué te preocupa? Lo más probable es que no llegue al disco porque a Bill sigue sin convencerle del todo esa parte entre coros.

—Eso es porque… Bah, olvídalo —dijo Gustav, fastidiado de que esa canción los siguiera hasta en sus horas libres y no los dejara en paz.

—No, dilo —le pidió Georgie—. Me encantaría oír tu teoría al respecto.

Gustav se tomó unos segundos para organizar sus ideas y dar una respuesta convincente.

—Ok. No digo que sea la solución definitiva, pero tiene mucho que ver con que toda esa parte entre coros tiene dos voces. Una es este conductor suicida que habla con su amada que ya no está más en el mundo de los vivos, y la otra es su respuesta. Y como Bill canta ambas partes, el significado se pierde sin más.

—No estoy segura de entenderte —dijo Georgie.

—Espera a que lleguemos a casa y te lo demostraré.

Los últimos cinco minutos del trayecto los hizo Georgie en tres, y apenas cruzar el umbral de la entrada, la bajista le pidió a Gustav que cumpliera su promesa, a lo que éste sacó su portátil y puso la pista en cuestión. Por tratarse de un borrador menos elaborado que la copia que se encontraba en la computadora del estudio, el sonido era de menor calidad y más amateur que otra cosa, pero cumplió con su función.

—Rayos, esta versión es sin la voz de Bill, pero supongo que debe de servir —maldijo Gustav—. En fin, ahora escucha y presta atención.

Moviendo el cursor hasta 2:22, Gustav se armó de valor y cantó en voz baja la parte de Bill durante los primeros diez segundos, y luego le hizo una seña a Georgie para que continuara ella.

—Ich bin hier… Hinter dir… —Cantó Georgie, y al instante su rostro se iluminó con reconocimiento—. ¡Tienes razón, Gus! Son dos personas. Es él y es ella.

—Los hipotéticos él y ella —asintió Gustav—. Si Bill canta ambas partes se pierde el mensaje, pero en cambio un dueto realza ese fragmento y voilá, la canción queda en su punto.

—Idiota —le golpeó Georgie juguetona en el brazo—. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Bill nos ha molestado con lo mismo por semanas.

—Pensé que era tan obvio que no valía la pena señalárselo —dijo Gustav sin malicia—. Además… Es una solución que no va a poder ser porque Bill en ningún momento aceptará compartir el micrófono con otra vocalista. ¿Te imaginas? Es capaz de acusarnos de querer expulsarlo de la banda, y Tom se pondría de su parte antes de escuchar razones.

—Ya, pero tendrían que hacerle a caso a David si fuera él quien lo propusiera, así que…

El ‘qué’ en cuestión no lo descubrió Gustav sino hasta días más tarde cuando por casualidad David sacó a colación que a Geisterfahrer le vendría bien una pequeña colaboración, que conocía a la solista indicada para el trabajo, y que como apenas serían quince segundos, no sería necesario incluir su nombre en el título.

Como era de esperarse, Bill se cruzó de brazos y se negó en rotundo, y lo siguió haciendo por espacio de varios días hasta que David los presionó para presentarles en una hoja el setlist oficial del disco y Bill tuvo una media crisis porque esa canción debía incluirse pero no en el estado en que se encontraba.

—Acepta al menos escuchar esa versión con otra vocalista —sugirió Tom durante la reunión previa a la entrega de la setlist, los cuatro reunidos en la sala de grabaciones y sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

—Lo último que necesitamos es a una cantante cualquiera que se valga de nuestra fama para catapultar su carrera a nuestras costillas, Tom —rezongó Bill.

—¿Y si…? —Gustav de pronto dio con un arreglo que podría funcionar, descabellado y apenas como último recurso, pero de eso a nada…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Planeas cantar tú esa parte con un falsete que te haga sonar como mujer?

—No —fue la respuesta de Gustav—, y no sé lo del falsete, pero Georgie podría hacerlo.

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la bajista, quien hasta esos momentos se había mantenido apartada de la conversación y se entretenía con su bajo en el regazo.

—¿Uh?

—Canta tú y sácanos de este embrollo —pidió Tom—, o si no Bill nos atormentará por los próximos diez años de lo mucho que se lamenta por no haber incluido esa canción en el disco.

—Pero yo no, uhm… —Georgie carraspeó—. Lo mío es el bajo.

—Y el piano —le recordó Gustav.

—Y ya has hecho coros antes —atacó Tom desde otro flanco—. Será pan comido para ti.

Expectante, Gustav y Tom se voltearon a Bill por el veredicto final, porque a fin de cuentas bastaba su voto en contra para vetar esa idea, pero para sorpresa suya…

—No estoy diciendo que sí, pero… —Bill se mordisqueó una uña—. Ok, probemos, que estoy tan desesperado como para llegar a medidas drásticas.

Georgie les puso los ojos en blanco, pero sin oponer más resistencia entró a la cabina de grabación y tras un par de intentos logró que esos quince segundos de audio pasaran el juicio crítico de Bill.

Tom fue quien se encargó de los arreglos con las consolas, al parecer porque en un futuro no muy lejano quería producir él mismo su música, y a tiempo terminaron esa versión modificada que fue la que le presentaron a David a las ocho en punto de la mañana cuando éste apareció en el estudio y los encontró desayunando pizza helada de la que había sobrado la tarde anterior durante el almuerzo.

—Buenos días, chicos —los saludó, y entonces se percató de sus ropas arrugadas y ojeras pronunciadas—. ¿Es que pasaron la noche aquí? Ya saben que no me gusta cuando se desvelan de esa manera porque-…

—Ven y no digas nada por unos minutos —lo sentó Bill y le colocó unos auriculares—. Escucha esta versión completa y entonces danos tu opinión.

Los cuatro minutos con treinta y cinco minutos que duraba la canción les parecieron a todos larguísimos, casi interminables, y en el proceso Bill terminó de mordisquearse otra uña casi hasta sacarse sangre, Tom se tironeó del cabello que ahora llevaba en trenzas, Georgie se hirió el labio inferior hasta dejarlo hecho pulpa, y Gustav hizo crujir sus nudillos hasta que le dolieron. Todos y cada uno de ellos a la expectativa de un sí, pues apenas escuchar la canción con los cambios realizados fue que comprendieron que era perfecta para el disco, y ahora su inclusión era crucial y un asunto personal.

Al terminar, David se retiró los auriculares y suspiró. —Vaya…

—¿Qué te pareció? —Preguntó Bill con ansiedad, porque incluso si David no lo creía conveniente, ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar por esa canción—. Es apenas una prueba de audio, pero ¿a que queda de mil maravillas con mi voz? Y Tom lo editó, así que podemos repetirlo hasta dar con la versión definitiva.

—Bastante bien. En verdad ese toque femenino dio justo en el clavo. Tendré que llamar a Tatiana y felicitarla por su buen trabajo.

—¿Tatiana? —Tom frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es Tatiana?

—Erm, David —se adelantó Bill apenas escuchar el nombre—. La verdad es que no llamamos a esa solista que nos sugeriste.

—¿Contrataron a alguien más? Bueno, no hay problema siempre y cuando ambas partes lleguemos a un acuerdo en cuanto al uso que le daremos a su grabación. Hay un contrato que me gustaría que firmara, nada serio, sólo para evitarnos posibles roces y malentendidos en el futuro.

—Creo que no será necesario —dijo Gustav—, porque…

—Porque es mi voz, y está bien si se queda o no como parte de esa canción —finalizó Georgie sin tantos ambages.

Los ojos de David se abrieron cómicamente. —¿Eres tú cantando?

—Soy yo, sí —afirmó Georgie—. ¿Así que cuál es tu decisión final?

—Sí, Dave —pidió Tom saber en nombre de todos—. ¿Se queda o se va?

—Y ten en cuenta que estamos unidos para que sea un sí rotundo de tu parte —remató Bill con una media amenaza.

Porque a él también le había gustado el producto final con la voz de Georgie, David les mostró ambos pulgares hacia arriba.

—Se queda.

En celebración por haberse salido con la suya, los gemelos se abrazaron y Gustav alzó un puño al aire en ademán victorioso, no así Georgie quien sólo hizo hincapié en una pequeña petición.

Tan pequeña y casi insignifcante de hecho, que nadie le puso objeciones…

 

—Y bien, chicos —interrogó la entrevistadora en turno con respecto a su más reciente álbum de estudio—, hemos recibido de parte de sus fans una pregunta que se repite hasta el cansancio y necesita una contestación honesta. ¿Quién es esa chica misteriosa que canta con ustedes en la canción de Geisterfahrer? ¿Es acaso la amiga de alguno de ustedes? ¿Una novia, quizás?

Georgie se mantuvo impávida, y nadie más en la banda se delató.

Con el micrófono en sus manos, Bill se encargó de zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

—Es… una persona que también trabaja en la industria de la música, pero que por desgracia no tiene planes de grabar ninguna canción como solista.

—¿Y la conocemos? ¿Es su nombre famoso o un secreto a voces?

—Nah, imposible —dijo Tom—. De hecho fue Gustav quien nos la presentó, y resultó ser toda una sorpresa de lo más inesperada.

—Sí —asintió el baterista, abriendo por primera vez la boca en los últimos diez minutos—, fue una colaboración de último minuto que probablemente no se vuelva a repetir.

—Pues ahí lo tienen, el misterio ha sido develado —prosiguió la entrevistadora, y a salvo quedó el papel crucial que Georgie jugó durante la elaboración del disco.

Y por razones por demás evidentes, al cabo de unos meses fue la canción que Gustav admitió para Georgie y sólo para Georgie, como de sus favoritas en el disco.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
